


The Psychology of Daemons

by watcherofworlds



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of psychosis, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Psychology, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Cassie Flynn, a psychologist, is hired by Nick Fury to serve as a consultant for the remnants of SHIELD on matters of the mind, particularly how to reverse HYDRA brainwashing. Her first assignment is to perform a psych eval on Steve Rogers, who was particularly strongly negatively effected by the events surrounding the fall of the Project Insight helicarriers. In the process she begins to develop a potentially world changing theory- that it is possible for a daemon to change after it has settled, if its human undergoes a complete pyschological change.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side By Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533850) by [agentverbivore (verbivore8642)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbivore8642/pseuds/agentverbivore). 



> I loved agentverbivore's Marvel/HDM crossover and was inspired to write one of my own.
> 
> This takes place shortly after the fall of the helicarriers in CATWS, during the period in which Nick Fury was still serving as Director of SHIELD, albeit from the shadows.

There was a girl-well, a young woman actually, but so thin and petite that she  _looked_ like a girl-sitting on the floor outside Nick Fury's temporary office when he rounded the corner, her legs sticking out into the hallway, a fox daemon lying beside her with his head on her knee. Nyssa sniffed the air curiously at the sight of them.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked gruffly as he approached her, though that was nothing against his visitor- he was just usually gruff.

"I hope so," the girl replied, getting to her feet. Her daemon stretched languidly, baring his sharp white teeth in a yawn. Nick swore he saw him grin slyly at Nyssa as he resumed his place at his human's feet. "I'm Cassie-sorry, _Doctor_ Flynn. Old habits. Anyway, you had somebody named Coulson contact me on your behalf the other day?"

"Ah yes," Nick replied noncommittally. To tell the truth, he had almost forgotten about that. "You're the psychologist, right?" The girl-Cassie or Doctor Flynn or whatever she preferred to be called(Nick wasn't sure yet) nodded.

"I'm Soren, by the way," her daemon put in. He had exactly the kind of voice Nick would have expected a fox to have-smooth, even, with a tone to it that suggested a double meaning to anything he said.

"Well met, Soren," Nyssa rumbled in her feminine baritone, speaking for both of them. "I'm Nyssa, and this-"

"I know your human's name," Soren interrupted.

"Soren!" his human scolded, nudging him with her leg. "That was rude!" Soren bared his teeth in a foxy grin, but didn't say anything.  His human glanced over at Nick, looking mortified.

"I'm sorry-" she started to say.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said, cutting her off. He stepped past her and pulled his office door open. Waving her inside, he said, "Now, let's step into my office. We've got quite a bit to talk about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons:  
> Nick Fury- Nyssa(bear)  
> Cassie Flynn- Soren(red fox)  
> Steve Rogers- Láidir(grey wolf)  
> Bucky Barnes- Lys(Arctic wolf)  
> Phil Coulson- Irina(Irish wolfhound)


End file.
